


The Requisition Form [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Commander Cody has a conversation with his quartermaster about an unusual requisition form.
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Requisition Form [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Requisition Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634671) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



**Title:** The Requisition Form

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: The Clone Wars

 **Author:** Batdad (MizGoat)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 6:08

**Summary:**

Commander Cody has a conversation with his quartermaster about an unusual requisition form.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634671)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20requisition%20form.mp3)


End file.
